


Mii Villains Exist?

by KirmtheKirm



Category: Miitopia (Video Game), StreetPass Zombies | Battleground Z
Genre: Gen, thankswhisker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirmtheKirm/pseuds/KirmtheKirm
Summary: Psymad, after seemingly years of hiding after his initial defeat, is at the end of his rope when it comes to making proper plans, given how much stronger and experienced miis have gotten. He's looking for new ways to properly take over Mii Society with his zombies, so he does some... Ancient research.
Kudos: 2





	1. HEIST

**Author's Note:**

> Copy and pasted from my RP blog drabbles. Possible infrequent update warning. General context is added through gameplay of Battleground Z, and I do intend on tweaking a bit of the 'lore' of miitopia but only to a minor degree. For context on how I portray / view Psymad, read up on him [here](https://writer.zohopublic.com/writer/published/1gp6d4e68970c2bbc43d499fe70f8eab3de29), as he's a very niche character.
> 
> Posting this on A03 for my friend, Whisker. I'm sorry for catering to you, oops.

_BREAKING NEWS - LOCAL MUSEUM HAD BEEN BROKEN INTO EARLY MORNING. PERPRETRATOR MANAGED TO GET AWAY WITH ONE OBJECT FROM ANCIENT HISTORY -- IF ANYONE HAS ANY LEADS, PLEASE CONTACT YOUR LOCAL AUTHORITIES IMMEDIATELY. THE REASONING FOR STEALING SUCH A SMALL YET VALUEABLE ITEM IS UNKNOWN, SEEING AS THE MUSEUM HASN’T HAD A BREAK IN FOR YEARS..._

“Above all else, your running ability is the main reason why I keep you around. Hand it over.”

Psymad looked through his lackey, Mailboy, as he returned his gaze with lifeless eyes. Miis didn’t really have many museums to speak of, much of their history was very basic. Similar to history of other worlds, if even that. The pink zombie dug into his satchel and very delicately took out a single shard-- It was no bigger than the palm of ones hand, and it was clearly a much smaller piece compared to what it was supposed to be attached to. The scientist plucked it out of Mailboys hand and began to go back to his lab, as the little postman followed.

“Do you think this one’s real, boss?” He inquired, casually. “The last ones were fake, right?

“Regrettably.” He commented, examining the shard. “We’re running out of museums you can steal from, as well. My patience, despite all of my research, is wearing thin.”

“ _Mmmn._ I think they’re getting better at chasing me.” Mailboy whined, “One of the taller ones nearly got me by my bag... And there were a BUNCH of them, as well! More than the last few times... They didn’t see me come back here, I made sure to do what you told them to get them off of my tail.”

“Perhaps that’s a good sign. If they had more miis protecting that museum in particular...” He placed the shard down under a microscope, “We might finally be onto something.”

The last shards he had experimented on couldn’t handle what he had to do to them-- They disintegrated, much to Psymads growing frustration. The constant tales of Miitopia... Many had written it off as a simple epic tale, some miis had mentioned in passing having dreams of being there, being a mage, or even a warrior taking on hordes of monsters... The recorded texts he could get his hands on were wildly inconsistent, too. Some hailed the Dark Lords downfall on a Warrior, Mage, Cleric, and a Princess... But others had much wilder claims, such as a team consisting of a Chef, Popstar, Scientist, and Cat, of all things.

The Dark Lord was put under a lot of mystery. Almost intentionally. He had been constantly described as more of a force of nature rather than a person-- Just creating monsters and placing the faces of miis on them to empower and control them. Psymad had not seen any monsters that were not created under the strain of his zombie viruses when he initially came here... Nor had many monsters resided among miis that weren’t just part of that tournament so many miis were invested in. The background of this Dark Lord, however? His intentions? Lost to time. There was one thing Psymad knew was true-- This being was powerful. He was absolutely able to wreck havoc if he had appeared in modern times. Science and magic were often citing as ‘not working together’, but Psymad was at the end of his rope with coming up with plans. Factors such as scarily powerful Cruel Smash Miis had brought many of his initial plans to a halt for the longest time.

His eye squinted at the shard under the magnification of the microscope-- It was indistinguishable from the fakes, so far. It was clear what it was supposed to be, however. The Dark Lord was never drawn or depicted with a proper face of his own, but there was always something dangling from his neck-- A necklace, with a symbol he used to make himself known within the world he resided in. It was hard to describe the material it was made from through touch alone-- Stone? Metal? Some other alloy? 

“I am legitimately going to break something if this isn’t the one.” The scientist grumbled.

“It’s okay, I’ll clean it up.” Mailboy said, distantly, as if following a script.

After some more general analysis that most people would do for a general lab report, Psymad eventually put two electrical clamps to the shard. The main test-- They had said that the Dark Lord was able to handle electrical attacks notably well, in the oldest accounts. It was genuinely the only substantial thing Psymad could think of, to see if a piece of this creature could withstand high voltage. It was an odd detail Psymad had noted, but it was really the only one that he could reasonably test out. It was dumb . But it was all that he had. Many monster revival stories had electricity being SOME involvement in them anyways, so. Best jumping board, he guessed. There was only a bit of hesitance before Psymad turned the electricity on. The shard shuddered when the clamps put several watts of electricity through it, and the alien was fully expecting it to disintegrate or combust, right there and then, but.

It... **Reacted.**

The clamps shorted out, causing Psymad to jump-- Pausing when the shard began to radiate a type of... Aura. It wasn’t giving off any fumes like a normal chemical reaction, but something differently entirely. Psymad’s shock quickly turned into excitement, as he grabbed a glass container and removed the clamps from the shard, quickly containing it. As if proving his theory correct-- The shard began to float on its own volition within it.

“YES-- YES!” He practically _screamed_ , as Mailboy sat awkwardly off to the side. “SUCCESS! I’M SO HAPPY THAT I COULD KISS YOU!”

“Wait, really?” Mailboy piqued up.

“NO!” Psymad quickly replied, holding the container close to himself for a moment before settling down, carefully placing it back down on the nearby table. “You’re dismissed. I will be able to finally do further research into this at once.”

“ Ah. Okay.” The lackey had casually replied, shambling out of the room awkwardly. 

Psymad’s attention had fully fallen onto the container that held actual semblance of his plans finally progressing, as he straightened his posture, looking down at it. He still had much to work on-- Energy readings, do what he needed to do... But he was on track. That’s all a scientist ever needed to know, Scimads rhetoric echoed out. 

“...We’ll have much to discuss.” He finally said. He couldn’t risk being mean to this shard, even if it wasn’t sentient. 

_**Yet.**_


	2. SUMMON.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psymad uses the scientific method. He gets results.

Being an underground, lesser known villain did have its perks. When you didn’t make a consistent fuss, you could peacefully commit atrocities in your hidden lab. You didn’t have the worry of some top-tier mii barging in and punching your face in every few days. Psymad certainly peaked when he initially released his zombies into Hobbyville, though... The panic, the fear in everyone’s eyes, the bounds he had broken.

_Screeched_ to a halt. But today was the day he was going to change that.

...Is what he **had** been telling himself for the past few days. One could easily call him obsessive over the shard in the glass vial, and his goons probably would’ve called him just that if they had any capacity to do so. Psymad had always kept it on him, even when he was just walking from room to room. This would’ve been his biggest chance yet to make a comeback, he couldn’t fathom this not working. It only made sense, this being had caused the miis he loathed today so much trouble in the past...

With his intelligence and this Dark Lord’s brute force, they’d be unstoppable. 

Psymad let out a few quiet grumbles. He had seemingly tried everything reasonable on the shard to get more reactions-- Submerging it in water, exposing it to intense heat, even putting a few drops of blood on it out of desperation and his vague knowledge of demonic rituals. No luck. It just hovered in that vial, the final trial between him and absolute power. 

“They did this intentionally, didn’t they...” Psymad growled, looking through his notes several times, “Those disgusting miis knew someone would try to bring him back, so they just turned their journeys into a vague fairytale...”

He still recalled the reports of people dreaming they were participating in the journey against the Dark Lord. It had to be a massive cover up or a disgustingly large coincidence. Psymad glared at the shard, taking it out of the vial and examining it again. It still gave off the same aura-- There just had to be something he was missing. The alien didn’t see it as reasonable to dunk it in acid or anything too chemically intense... He didn’t want to risk destroying it, somehow. Psymad placed a hand on his chin, before huffing.

“The electricity did short circuit when I initially got you awake...” He addressed the shard as if it was a person-- He had been doing this the whole time. “Is the solution really that simple? More electricity?”

Science was one of those subjects where the solution was simpler than one had anticipated... Psymad snapped his fingers twice, which immediately had Mailboy, several rooms down, quickly run out and up to him, expectantly.

“Set the spare electric generator we have to maximum, we’re going to stick with the old method, it seems.” Psymad mused, still observing the shard he held.

“Understandable!” Mailboy saluted in the most dopey manner possible, before running off to do exactly what he was told. As Psymad began to walk out, he quietly began to muse to the shard.

“I know you’re probably as antsy as me to take down the miis that have wronged you... Perhaps the ones that have taken you down are lost to time as well, but don’t fret. Through some proper planning,” He smiled, wickedly, “I’ll make sure they’ll be forced to write us in history books... Seeing as through your power, I’ll be able to rule this place. _No more miis!_ Only zombies who **obey** my every command!”

The shard, being a shard, did not respond to the others ravings. 

Psymad was quick to set things up when Mailboy got the generator started up, attaching as many clamps as possible to the shard, placing it down on a flat surface. The scientist excitedly rubbed his hands together, as Mailboy glanced at him.

“Do you want to hit the switch, boss? Or can I do it.” He commented.

“Of course I’m the one who flips the switch, I’m the mad scientist here.” Psymad retorted.

The alien double checked to make sure everything was in place. He shuddered with anticipation as he held the very comically villainous lever. He didn’t know what he’d do if this didn’t work, but there was a feeling in his metaphorical gut that the ‘ye old mad scientist troupe’ method would work. He tensed up slightly, as Mailboy did casually just. Stand there, very slowly giving Psymad a thumbs up as vague encouragement. 

_**“NOW!”** _Psymad yelled, for dramatic effect, flipping the switch. The shard was hit with god knows how many watts of electricity, shaking violently as the aura from it dissipated for a moment, before coming out of it, full force. Purple plumes of ungodly magic flared up, as the shard seemed to be... Gaining parts of itself back. Psymad couldn’t tell, however, the light was absolutely blinding--

_ \--And suddenly, there was a burst of energy. _

The two ungodly abominations of science were both thrown into walls due to the sheer force of it-- The generator gave out, somehow expending all of its energy in a mere, blinding moment. The whirring and crackling of electricity died down, sparks still crackling ever so slightly. The scientist let out a groan as Mailboy casually lay on the floor, not actually injured.

**Something** shifted in the dying commotion.

Psymad’s eye shot open. In the rising smoke, there was something there. A large mass. He was on the floor, in utter awe. Had he done it? Had this actually worked? There were a few... Vague noises, of moving, the sound of something large trying to get up off of the ground. Psymad groaned as he began to get up, and there was a harsh movement-- It was looking right at him. The figure was seemingly comprised of sharp angles, yet--

**“...No.”** Psymad said, breathlessly.

“...”

The absolute whiplash Psymad felt when he realized that. It was indeed the Dark Lord, but-- He. He didn’t have a face. That couldn’t be right-- Dark Lord was the one who STOLE faces, not the one who had his face STOLEN. Had Psymad done something wrong? He cautiously approached the much larger figure laying on the ground, who did seem to vaguely react to noise, but... Yeah, something was not right, here.

“...I can’t tell if this is even a success or not.” Psymad managed, as the faceless Dark Lord twitched on the floor. Psymad could not infer what he was feeling at the moment, at all. It was.. Uncanny. Disturbing. He glanced at Mailboy, who kind of just had a bewildered expression on his face.

“...Mailboy, do-- Something.” Psymad took a step back from the being, “Poke him. I don’t know, I need to see if he’s... Responsive.”

“Okay.” Mailboy said, having no qualms with approaching the much larger being and just. Poking the area where his face should’ve been. The Dark Lord’s body did nothing but vaguely twitch in response. There was no hostile reaction. Psymad grimaced.

“You. _Watch him._ Make sure **nobody** else comes in here. I’m going to do what I can to see if I can fix this.” The scientist quickly said, running out of the room.

Psymad just hoped that his next theoretical plan would work once he had any idea what he was doing.


	3. TERROR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Psymad uses one of his atrocities to bring back another atrocity.

Psymad had frantically looked through his ‘Dark Lord’ notes that he managed to scrape up. Absolutely NONE of them brought up anything in regards to the Dark Lord himself losing his face. It was all about his main thing-- Stealing faces and putting them onto varied monsters. Psymad wasn’t given the whole script to ‘Miitopia’, here. Only vague, dusty snippets. Mixed up with dreams miis had about it. Bah.

The scientist seemed to pause for a moment, trying to halt his thoughts. Perhaps this was the best outcome. He only had a shard of the being, he should’ve been amazed that it brought back THAT much of the Dark Lord. He had been so worried over a hypothetical failure in his plan that he didn’t realize the scale of what he had done. Psymad huffed at himself. Perhaps he should just be happy that he got a whole body, rather than just a hand or two.

Psymad glanced behind him and listened. He didn’t hear Mailboy screaming or calling out for him, therefore the body of the Dark Lord clearly wasn’t making any attempts of attacking him or stealing his face. He tapped his chin a bit. Mailboy wasn’t a living being, in a technical sense. Nor was he-- I mean, this body wasn’t his. Could the Dark Lord even take faces off of dead bodies?

...He seemed to grimace. If the Dark Lord COULD’VE done that, Psymad would be seeing the face of the dead body he had stolen on the face of a big threat. Or, no. Would it be that exact face... He shook his head. Stop thinking about hypotheticals. Focus on getting this being a face. Hell, perhaps the Dark Lord not having a face was a good thing. He would be in debt to Psymad, so he could have a BIT more leverage over him on top of the ‘hey I resurrected your body’ thing.

The alien piloting a dead body walked into a different room. He glanced at the eyes of the green gooey abominations who glanced at him from the corner. ‘Failed’ experiments, simple zombies composed of goo who could easily be dispersed by the average competent mii. Psymad looked over to several large containment tubes on the wall. Labeled letters A-G, simply. Imagine the most blandest mii you’d see in the background of mii bowling. Seemingly default features you’d see when you first load up ‘Mii maker’.

That’s what were in them.

They were the basis for Psymad’s experiments. He had obtained them forever ago. They didn’t have names, nor did they truly ‘belong’ to anyone. They were just empty shells that he used to further his research. Developed through cloning and compromising the DNA of miis to find the most basic of features. They wore very bland, ‘default’ clothing. This was a crime against nature, it was morally wrong. Psymad knew this. He just didn’t care. It would just add to his notoriety once he was in the ‘ohhh so evil against miis’ spotlight again.

He skimmed through them. They were all so bland, it seemed foolish to even ‘offer’ one to the Dark Lord to possibly take the face of. But Psymad couldn’t risk going outside, capturing someone, and gaining too much attention. And, you know, people wanting their friend back so they’ll track him down here and violently attack him. Not fun. Psymad took a good ten minutes of deciding before opening up the container simply labeled ‘C’, a mii with flat features.

“I presume the Dark Lord could--” Psymad lifted the limp body of the seemingly lifeless, emotionless husk of a body from under its arms, dragging it back to where Dark Lord and Mailboy were, “--Change his face around if he doesn’t like yours.”

Psymad was greeted by Mailboy trying to play chess with the body of the Dark Lord. The post-boy glanced at his creator when he came in, blinking at the body that Psymad was dragging along.

"What’s that guy for?” Mailboy said, as casual as ever.

“Well, if the Dark Lord needs a face-- He can just steal this one.”

As Psymad said that, he just flumped the mii’s body in front of the Dark Lord as if it was nothing but a sack of potatoes. Mailboy kind of scooted back as Dark Lord seemed to actually react to the actual living thing that was placed in front of it. One of its large hands was placed over it, before it seemed to realize something and grasped at the body of the husk with both of its hands. Psymad took a notable few steps back as the body of the mii flared up with a terribly powerful dark magic, as a blinding, yet somehow dark light, blinded him from witnessing the rest of whatever the hell the Dark Lord was doing.

**“YOU.”**

The voice was terrifyingly booming, full of malice. It just seemed to be bigger than anything Psymad could even fathom. Psymad opened his eye, only, to. Well.

...Be greeted by a huge ball of dark magic. Psymad yelped, hiding behind Mailboy, who was just standing there. Not even menacingly, just standing there and clearly not processing this situation. Psymad couldn’t even find words to say to even make any attempts to calm down the abrupt situation, he just hid behind Mailboy in a mixture of what he could only describe as both terror and awe.

The Dark Lord did not retain the face of a really bland mii. His dark, black eyes stared right through Psymad, a mouth full of sharp teeth twisted into a harsh frown. Where was he? Who on earth was this? What had happened? To be truthful, he was a tad frightened, but by gods he would never show that. This simpler being before him surely did, however. There seemed to be a tense bout of silence, before the Dark Lord seized his magical attack. Psymad desperately tried to look for words as he hesitantly stopped hiding behind his lackey,

“Greetings! Dark Lord, I presume-- A-”

Psymad let out a pathetic squeaking noise as he was harshly grabbed by one of the Dark Lord’s large hands, much to the distress of Mailboy who seemingly now understood the gravity of the situation. Dark Lord seemed to observe the weird little man in his hand, before letting out a scoff.

 **“You dare to speak with me in such a casual manner?”** He hissed, **“Give me answers. Now.”**

Dark Lord didn’t even specify what answers he wanted, the firm hold on Psymad only intensified as the scientist sputtered a bit,

“I-I-I--” Psymad was quite the sitting duck, here. He didn’t have his ‘turn me into a giant goo monster’ formula on him right now, and none of his zombies could probably stand a proper chance against him. “I-I’ve revived you! Given you a new face! Please spare me--”

 **“Revived?”** Dark Lord’s glare only seemed to intensify. **“Are you implying that I’ve failed and needed a poor excuse of a creature to revive me? This must be hell, if that’s true.”** He prepared his free hand in front of Psymad’s face, **“I’ll forgive you once you give your dumb little face to the first minion of my new army.”**

Dark Lord’s hand glowed with magic as Psymad struggled to get out of his grip. Psymad realized that perhaps he jumped into this with too many assumptions. WHY did he need to assume that an ancient evil would be willing to help. He was so deprived on ideas that he didn’t think twice about this one. There seemed to be another long bout of silence as Psymad’s face was. Not in fact being taken off.

 **“...What?”** The beast said, in disbelief. His head quickly turned to Mailboy, who was trying to sneak out of the door, and aimed the same magic at him. Mailboy let out a really weird squeaking noise, but. His face was still on... His face. Dark Lord’s teeth grit as he held Psymad tighter in his grip. **“What did you do to me? Why isn’t my magic working on you?”**

“I didn’t do anything.” Psymad retorted, clearly put at ease that the Dark Lord couldn’t pull his signature trick on him, or his own minions for that matter, “I simply revived you out of the hatred of my heart. I’m dead, I am doubtful that most of the miis you have encountered in your time were blue. That’s perhaps why you can’t steal my face-- Me and all of my minions are clinically dead.”

There was harsh silence from Dark Lord, as he dropped Psymad, who flumped to the ground with absolutely no grace.

 **“A necromancer, then...”** Dark Lord mused, seemingly. Vaguely content with Psymad’s explanation. **“What purpose have you sought in bringing me back to this world?”**

“Well, I don’t want you to suddenly do charity work, if you’re worried about that.” Psymad tried to say, lightheartedly, only to be greeted by another impatient glare from the lord of darkness, “I want to rule this world. Turning miis into mindless minions in order to do it with ease. But there is much you need to catch up on--”

 **“Do you intend on speaking on for any longer?”** Dark Lord cut Psymad off. **“I have to make my presence... Known.”**

“NO-- NO DON’T. DO THAT.” Psymad said, frantically getting back up to his feet as Mailboy waddled over to assist him. “Miis have grown in power since your time. To reveal yourself now would be a foolish endeavor.”

 **“You’re clearly speaking from experience.”** The larger being cooed, **“Unlike you, I don’t intend on failing again.”**

“I’m trying to stop YOU from failing again, you _blithering fool._ ” Psymad’s pride had already been damaged. He didn’t care for the Dark Lord angrily growling as he closed the already short distance between him and his minion, “I didn’t revive you just for you to turn into shards because several cruel smash miis learned of your existence.”

 **“Cruel Smash Miis?”** Dark Lord scoffed, again. **“They’re sure to know of my legacy and fear me--”**

“They erased your legacy.” Psymad said, flatly. “I could barely find anything on you outside of fairytales and incomplete stories. Miis either forgot about you naturally, or on purpose. None of your monsters are roaming around, anymore.”

Dark Lord was left stunned. He didn’t need to believe Psymad, and yet... It felt off. He refused to feel any insecurity, however. Only anger.

“We have much to discuss.” The scientist followed up, “I will inform you of what has changed since you’ve gone, and what we could do to coordinate our efforts in taking down Miis, as well as the many who may accompany them.” He offered his hand to Dark Lord, for any semblance of a handshake.

In response, Dark Lord flicked Psymad into the nearest wall, smirking as Psymad had nothing but an annoyed expression on his face.

“P-Please don’t do that!” Mailboy managed, running up to Psymad to help him up, again. “Psymad’s body is very fragile...”

 **“Psymad?”** Dark Lord chuckled, darkly, **“You better keep my attention. You will refer to me as my title, Dark Lord and Dark Lord alone.”**

“Very well.” Psymad huffed, Dark Lord clearly taking note that the other seemed to mostly brush off that ‘attack’ of his. “I will give people a reason to fear us again, Dark Lord.”


End file.
